Close Encounters of the Frog Kind
by Lieutenant Nightwing
Summary: Ryu Sanchez is an average college student wishing for a little something different. That all comes true when a strange alien makes its way into her home...and her heart. Now, with the help of her little froggy friends, can she finally live the life she had been wishing for?


**Disclaimer**: Sgt. Frog (aka Keroro Gunso) does not belong to me

* * *

**Close Encounters of the Frog Kind**

_Chapter 1: The Finding_

My name is Ryû Sanchez. I go to school, I hang out with friends, and I love to play soccer and video games. I'm a huge anime fan and I'm a good student. Yep, I'm just your average college student living an average life. Or so I thought…

You see, my life just took a turn for the weirdest yet most amazing adventure yet. I can't really tell you much about it here, because you'd find me crazy and I'm still confused by it. But I will, I owe a lot to the little group of friends that I made along the way.

…_It all began on a rainy night…_

"Ugh, rain again?"

I stared out at the drenched landscape before me. Sighing, I turned to my three friends: Mark, Lorelei, and Jacob. All four of us seemed outdone by the rain. We looked at it a little longer and began to think of a way to deal with our little mishap.

"Well, your call, Red Dragon," said Mark with a gentle punch to my shoulder.

I looked back at him with a faint smile. "Red Dragon" was the nickname my friends had given me because my name meant "dragon" and I always tipped my short blackish-brown hair bright red. Sighing again, I turned back to the rain and said, "Of all the days to forget my umbrella."

"It's just an unexpected little downpour," said Lorelei with a laugh.

"Yeah," I murmured. I then clutched the handle of my messenger bag and stepped forward. "Well, I can't stay here any longer. I have homework I need to get done and I have no idea how much longer this will last. Might as well get it over with."

All three of them nodded and began to take their leave. I called out my goodbyes before stepping out of the cafeteria and heading for my dorm. The rain was growing heavier. Running out into the storm, I braced myself for the impact of freezing droplets and sopping wet clothes. A lighting bolt cracked through the clouds, and his partner thunder soon followed. Yelping, I froze for a moment, remembering my fear of lighting that I had. Shaking it off, I began to run back again. I was almost to the dorm when a small cry broke through the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement.

My feet froze in their spot. I looked around for what ever had made the noise. Thinking that it might have been some kind of bird, I began to take my leave when I heard it again. This time, I turned to my right and caught a glimpse of light yellow peeking out from the bushes. I bent down to get a closer look. I couldn't really tell what it was for all the leaves, so I slowly reached out a hand to try and help whatever this thing was.

Suddenly, a little navy blue hand shot out from the bushes and grabbed onto mine. I gasped and watched as the creature lifted up its head and look at me.

"Help me!," it cried hoarsely, "Please help me."

Not knowing what I was about to get myself into, I gave a small nod and gently wrapped my hand around the creature's wrist before pulling it out from the bushes. Looking at it, I couldn't really tell what it was. From the looks of it though, it looked kind of like a humanoid tadpole (it had a tail that looked similar to a tadpole's). It's body was navy blue and it wore a little yellow aviator hat with a mark that looked like the little Shoshinsha mark that I wore on my car when I was learning how to drive in Japan. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but then I felt its other hand clutch at my shirt. I cried out in surprise and nearly threw the creature off, but paused as I heard it speak:

"You have to help me," it cried breathlessly, "I-I-I've lost my platoon, an-and I can't get in contact with them. P-Please…."

It couldn't say anymore because it had fainted and collapsed at my feet. I knelt there, stunned at what I had heard. _Platoon…contact…help…_ These words ran through my head trying to connect together. Then it hit me…

"No way!" I murmured under breath.

I then gently picked the creature up, placed it my messenger bag, and ran to the dorms as fast as my legs could take me.


End file.
